


The Calm After the Storm

by sunshineflying



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineflying/pseuds/sunshineflying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the boys are touring America, summer 2013, a storm hits the city in which they're going to perform. Harry doesn't handle storms as well as the others, but Niall won't leave his side. More pre-slash than anything, but it's cute angst/comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Calm After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the bad storms that hit my city the past few days. I wrote this by candlelight on pen and paper since we didn't have power for DAYS and this plot bunny hit as soon as the storms happened. I hope you enjoy it <3

Mid-way through the American leg of their tour, the guys were burning out. They were losing their momentum, and it was really starting to show. It was a huge relief when a harsh storm hit and instead of performing, the boys were advised to take shelter.

Ever the daredevil, Zayn hung back by the windows to watch the swirling clouds. It was only three in the afternoon but it was as black as midnight outside. The show was postponed until the following night (thank goodness they were staying in that city for a few days) and the management and venue workers were ushering them into the hallway where they were going to take shelter.

Liam hung back by Zayn, curious to see what the weather was doing. Louis was whining about everyone freaking out over “nothing” and Niall and Harry seemed to be the only ones taking the bad weather warning seriously. The sky turned green as they walked back and suddenly they were being told to run.

Harry sprinted down the hallway and into the shelter area, and Niall followed in a panic because he’d never seen Harry in such a hurry. It didn’t seem right. Usually Harry was really laid back. He took his time going places so it made no sense to Niall why Harry was in such a rush. He was first to reach Harry in the hallway and he sat down next to him just as the power flickered and went out.

For Niall, the whole thing was quite exciting. He enjoyed storms and things that got his adrenaline pumping; it was why performing was so natural for him. But something didn’t feel right. As he sat down next to Harry, he could hear his heavy breathing. Niall’s arm was gently brushing Harry’s in the dark hallway. When he felt Harry trembling, Niall knew something was up. “It’s okay, Harry,” Niall said softly.

But Harry’s breathing never steadied. It didn’t help that the venue employees were running around with flashlights, shouting out that trees were blowing over and that the worst was yet to come. Through the darkness Niall saw Harry bury his face in his hands and tug his knees to his chest, and he heard a soft whimper to accompany the gesture. “Shh, Harry, it’s fine,” Niall repeated.

He reached out to wrap an arm around Harry’s shoulders. “Breathe,” he whispered, and Harry complied.

The others were at the end of the hallway with management, watching out the window as the sky turned green and the clouds swirled in the sky, the rotation ominously foreshadowing something much worse. Harry jumped out of his skin as thunder rumbled overhead. It was a shame that Harry was freaking out because Niall would have loved to watch the storm as well, but his band mates would always come first. In this case, Harry. Niall just wished that he could provide him with the comfort that Harry obviously needed.

A loud crack echoed in the building and everyone watching the storm started running down the hallway towards them. “Oh shit, oh shit,” Harry chanted softly.

He was shaking violently in Niall’s arms and Niall was beginning to panic for Harry’s well-being, but he never budged. Harry leaned into Niall’s shoulder and his fingers knotted tightly in his shirt. “We’re okay, Harry. We’re safe,” Niall insisted.

Louis, Liam, and Zayn sat down near them in the hallway, talking about the cracked window. Apparently heavy debris had been flying around and hit the window, cracking it but not quite breaking it. Harry’s panic seemed to double as he heard their stories and it made Niall’s heart hurt. He could almost feel every bit of fear coursing through Harry’s body and it was hard for him. Harry was terrified, and it was obvious. “Guys, can you not?” Niall said rather harshly.

The hallway quieted suddenly and the other three turned their attention to Harry and Niall. It was only then that they realized that something wasn’t right. This was a legitimate fear of Harry’s and he definitely wasn’t okay. “Harry…” Liam began apologetically.

Nobody had words, though. The window at the end of the hallway must have given way because at that moment debris flew across the hallway and hit the opposite wall. The crack from the glass was sickening and echoed in their ears. Harry let out a yelp of fear and everyone instinctively huddled closer to him. “’s alright, mate,” Zayn said as he and Liam scooted in front of Harry.

Niall still held Harry around his shoulders from one side, and on the other Louis snaked his arm around Harry’s waist. As the window literally whistled down the hallway, all four huddled protectively around Harry as he trembled, silent tears streaming down his cheeks. He couldn’t explain his fear; he’d just always been afraid of storms. Usually his sister Gemma would help him through but all the way across the pond, she couldn’t. Harry was just thankful for the band. Without them, he didn’t think he’d have any sanity left.

Zayn and Liam reached out to form a little huddle with the rest as they heard the storm scream on around them. It was terrifying. Wind whistled and they could hear things hitting the wall where it flew through the broken window. None could remember ever being in the center of a storm so severe. And just as quickly as it all started, it was over. The wind was gone and it was quiet. Too quiet. Harry still trembled and nobody moved, not quite sure if it was over. “You okay Hazza?” Louis asked quietly.

Harry sniffled and wiped at his eyes, embarrassed by his breakdown. “It’s okay mate, let it out,” Zayn insisted supportively, patting Harry’s shoulder.

Nobody judged Harry for his reaction in the least. “All clear!” a venue worker called out down the hallway.

But still, nobody moved. They wouldn’t until Harry was okay. Slowly, he crept out of his little huddle and the rest of the group moved with him at his pace. “Are you okay?” Niall asked again, just to make sure.

Harry nodded and leaned back against the wall. He tilted his head back and looked up at the ceiling as he blinked a few residual tears away. Even in the darkness the other four could tell that he was pale, scared, and that he’d cried more than he wanted to let on. “Sorry,” he mumbled, wiping his hand over his face to try to regain some composure.

“Don’t be,” Liam replied automatically.

“Yeah, it’s no problem,” Louis chimed in. “You’re fine.”

Harry was unconvinced but didn’t have the energy to argue. He let out a deep breath and seemed calmer already. “Thanks,” he whispered.

The other four just nodded. The thunder still rumbled outside but it wasn’t as terrifying as green skies and howling winds. Management and venue workers shined flashlights on the boys and began gathering them and figuring out a different sleeping arrangement for Harry. Just from the little display during the storm, they knew that Harry wouldn’t be comfortable in his top floor suite in a tall, towering hotel in a city expecting bad storms all night. One person was on the phone calling cabs for the boys to bring them to their hotel, and another person was down the hallway getting Harry’s room changed to a main-floor room. Yet another person was kneeling down by the boys to make sure they were okay, and she handed Harry an inhaler right away.

Harry fumbled with it for a moment but he took a few puffs from it slowly to level out his breathing and make that ache in his chest dissipate. Slowly, they stood and walked down the hallway towards the exit. Harry purposely didn’t look at the shattered window as they walked past it. Liam, Louis, and Zayn looked on with interest but Niall’s attention never wavered from Harry. He held his arm and walked with him down the hall and towards the door as the others examined the damage in the building. Two taxis sat waiting and Niall and Harry climbed into one as the others gawked at what happened. “Just go,” Niall told the cab driver. Harry just needed to relax and the other cab was still sitting there waiting for the other three.

Even though Harry seemed a little better already, Niall wouldn’t let go until he knew that Harry was one hundred percent okay. He kept a gentle grip on Harry’s hand the whole drive to the hotel. “You’re sure you’re okay?” Niall asked gently.

Harry nodded but never once tried to get Niall to stop what he was doing or let go of him. If Harry was being totally honest, the care and attention from Niall was exactly what he needed. It was calming him immensely and he was slowly beginning to feel more at ease.

Once at the hotel, they were ushered to a main floor room by a worker with a flashlight; the hotel was still without power. “And yours,” the employee began, turning his attention to Niall, who just shook his head. The employee smiled kindly and nodded as they said, “Of course. I understand. Have a good night and please call us using the hotel phone systems if we can be of any further help.”

Niall nodded and thanked the employee before he brought a startlingly quiet Harry into the room. It was small, with just a dim lamp illuminating the single king bed, but it would be okay. A room was a room and neither could complain that they had a safe shelter to sleep in for the night. Harry needed the comfort anyway, and quite honestly the boys had shared much smaller spaces in the past.

Almost like he was running on autopilot now, Harry stripped down to his boxer briefs and climbed into bed, emotionally drained from it all. He could still hear the storm brewing outside, thunder still rumbling in the distance, but it wasn’t as bad as before. He was only slightly terrified now.

Niall hesitated for just a brief moment before he stripped down to his boxers and a tee shirt and climbed into bed with Harry. He inched closer to the center, towards Harry in the darkness. “Are you sure you’re okay, Harry?” he asked, unsure of whether Harry had told him the honest truth earlier.

“I’ll be fine,” Harry replied softly. “This just takes time. I… I’m sorry I got so freaked out.”

“It’s okay,” Niall insisted kindly. “I’m glad I can help. Just want you to be okay.”

Harry nodded and rolled towards the center of the bed. He could feel the warmth from Niall radiating between their bodies. “I’ll be okay,” Harry insisted softly.

But there was something Harry wasn’t saying and Niall figured it out right away. Harry flinched as thunder rumbled again and Niall understood what Harry needed. “C’mere,” he said simply.

Niall reached out and Harry happily rolled into his arms. He loved cuddling up to someone for comfort during storms. Niall held Harry without reserve there in the darkness. He didn’t feel as awkward or strange about cuddling with another guy as he thought he would. Niall would do anything if it meant Harry would be okay. “I’ve got you,” Niall insisted as Harry jumped as more thunder cracked overhead. He rubbed Harry’s back and said softly, “It’s okay. I’m here. I’ve got you and we’re safe.”

He rubbed Harry’s back and hair, hoping to relax him. His heart fluttered when he felt Harry’s shaky breath coming out in puffs on his neck. Harry kept his face buried there for comfort, and it took well into the night for Harry to relax enough to fall asleep. Niall wouldn’t even close his eyes until Harry was okay and fast asleep.

By two in the morning, the storm had passed, Harry was asleep, and Niall could finally drift off as well. Even though he could have let go of Harry, he didn’t; Niall was content to cuddle up with Harry. It felt good, and Harry was probably the best person to cuddle with in the world. Everything felt okay, and everyone was happy.


End file.
